Hey Zombies! - A Hey Arnold fanfiction (Season 2)
by mattjason93
Summary: Escape from Hillwood was only the beginning. For now Arnold and his troop must endure the dangers of the outside world, with infected walkers, doped up bandits, and a potential spy? Meanwhile, Arnold's parents struggle against their benefactor as he plots to spread the infection only to stop it with a synthesized cure that could be bought...for a price. The adventure continues!
1. A New Sanctuary

Season 2 Chapter 1

Journal entry #56 – August 19 2012, 2 months after initial outbreak

"Things were looking up. We had our lives, hope, and Oscar to thank for it all. Without him, we probably would have never gotten to where we are now. After we escaped the school, Charlie got attacked and that's when we got dumbfounded. Charlie was just as surprised. I still remember him sitting there with blood gushing out of the bite wound on his leg. We waited maybe five more minutes till we realized Charlie wasn't changing. No one wanted to believe me when I said it could mean a chance at returning things to normal, a cure. It took me enough effort to convince Gerald to take him with us, and twice as much effort not to tie him to the top of the humvee. Instead we kept him in the bed of Stinky's truck. Then it was eastward to find more survivors, or maybe a better shelter. Where we stand, we couldn't make it to the west coast. We'd be lucky to come across a Future Tech station in the middle of nowhere here. Maybe they could tell us something about Charlie.

It was two days later when we were on I-60 in the middle of nowhere Pennsylvania. We found a small rundown cabin with a fresh fire in the backyard. We found an unexpected surprise. Nadine, battered and bruised up but not infected, came out swinging a bat at us. Took us half an hour to calm her down and convince her it was us. She's been staying out there by herself for the last two weeks. Turns out her parents were taken and she was left behind too. It doesn't make sense.. they'd take my parents but leave me, Helga's helicopter crashed, they rescue her father and Suzie Kokashka, but leave her. None of it adds up. I asked Nadine about Helga but she said she hadn't seen her. Apparently, Rhonda and her father passed through a week ago, they were never evacuated. Nadine was able to feed them one night but the next morning they were gone without a trace.

Nadine decided to come with us, and we pressed on. It was maybe another day before we were in luck. We stumbled upon a peaceful suburban neighborhood somewhere in Bradford, Pennsylvania. There were no walkers, save a few wandering the street. Took us a while before we found a really nice one at the end of a cal de sac. It was perfect, the inside was clean, the surrounding houses gave us supplies for weeks. It was home to us for the time being. The only problem I had, was Charlie. They still didn't trust him…And because I wanted him to be free, I'm probably losing their trust just as much… Still pushing, still moving on, Mom, Dad, I'm gonna find you, and I'm gonna find Helga."

Arnold clapped the journal shut. He walked over to the bookshelf behind his desk and set it on the high top of it. He then grabbed a book from the lower shelf that was longer, and he used it to push the journal out of reach against the wall. He set the longer book back on the shelf and left the study room. He trotted down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where Gerald, Phoebe, and Eugene were gathered at the dinner table, in clean cut baggy pants and shirts, pajamas left behind by the previous owners. They had spoons in their hands, scooping dry cereal out of plastic bowls. Arnold patted the table with his hand to tell them good morning and waltzed over to the pantry and opened it. He sighed in discomfort to see the bottom shelf empty.

"That's the last of the cereal?" He asked.

"Unfortunately," Gerald replied, "Don't worry, the others got their share. There's peanut butter on the top though." Arnold reached up higher and grabbed one of the three jars of peanut butter on the top. He set it on the counter next to the pantry and pulled a knife from the drawer under it. He began to scoop it from the jar and set it in his mouth, letting the creaminess melt in his throat. He kept the knife in his mouth as he looked upon the trio sitting at the dinner table. For a second, he started to think how things could have been normal and this wouldn't be any different. Friends all under one roof. Yet something didn't feel right about it, there was the issue of trust…

"What about Charlie?" Arnold asked. Eugene and Phoebe continued to eat but Gerald stopped, putting his spoon down, almost rough enough to be frustrated.

"He's taken care of, Arnold. I gave him one of those nut bars when I woke up."

"What do you mean you just _gave _him one. He's not a pet, Gerald." Arnold said, grabbing the peanut butter from the counter. He went back upstairs and instead of turning right to go back into his and Stinky's bedroom, he turned left and passed through Nadine's bedroom to get to a small storage room door. Taking out a key, he pulled away the rod that pinned the door from opening outward and he put the key in a lock. He opened the door and inside, Charlie was pacing at the back of the small room, his leg freshly bandaged.

"Hey Arnold."

"Morning, Charlie. Brought you this." Arnold said, passing Charlie the peanut butter. Charlie took it reluctantly and began to scoop out chunks with his finger, "Did you get enough breakfast?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, Gerald tossed a granola bar in here an hour ago. Had chocolate in it though." Charlie said, with a chuckle.

"Sorry for the treatment you've had, the others are just cautious." Arnold said.

"I don't blame you Arnold, nor them. In a time like this, I'd understand being on your toes, being scared of someone. Hell, I'm scared of myself from time to time."

"Have you felt anything recently? Anything changed since the bite?"

"Nothing at all. It's weird I know, but I've just gotta wait it out." Charlie said assuring.

"I know. If anything starts to change or you're not feeling right, let me know. I promise you now, I won't let anybody touch you as long as I'm here." Arnold said.

"Thanks Arnold. Thanks for the peanut butter too." Charlie said as he cleaned his finger and handed the peanut butter back to Arnold.

"I'll be back in a couple hours to check on you, kay?" Arnold said. Charlie nodded with a smile. Arnold closed the door and reluctantly locked it, putting the rod back in its place.

Back downstairs, Phoebe had gone outside to tend to the garden they had found when they first got to the house. Gerald was standing at the counter next to the damaged refrigerator and overlooked a piece of paper, planning out scavenging trips and patrols for the week. Arnold walked past Gerald to the pantry and set the peanut butter back on the top shelf, "Shouldn't be grooming him Arnold, you're making him too comfortable here."

Arnold decided to ignore him and said, "I'm gonna go on patrol a little early." He then took the knife and grabbed a crusty towel hanging from the side of the fridge and vigorously wiped away the excess peanut butter that was caked on the knife.

"Sure that won't be too much?" Gerald asked.

"Nah, I might check out that Grizzo's station we keep talking about, see if they've got anything we can use."

"I'd be careful Arnold, scavenging on your own can mean big trouble." Gerald asked.

"Hey, it's me." Arnold said with a smile.

Gerald put the pen down and walked up to him, "Listen Arnold, things are not as they seem right now. You may think its hunky dory and we've got everything we need, but you need to watch it. Don't go and get yourself killed." Arnold stood there in silence, "Promise me, now, that you won't go more than half a mile from this house. Promise me that now."

Arnold looked at the ground and back at him, "Promise."

"Good." Gerald said, with a smile he rubbed Arnold's scalp and scraggled his hair.

(Future Tech Station Kappa, 380 miles from Pennsylvania)

The guards carelessly dropped Bob Pataki on his bed and walked out, locking the cell door behind them. Suzie Kokashka got up from her own bed and walked over to the cell bars, "Bob?" She called. No answer, the air conditioning sent a low moan through the halls of the chilled room. This was the fourth time the guards had taken Bob from his cell only to bring him back an hour later, unconscious and

"Bob?!" She called again, slamming her hand against the bars. The slam reverberated through Bob's ear drums and jolted him back to consciousness.

Suzie could hear him rustling around, "Thank God. What the hell are they doing to you?" She asked.

Bob continued to grunt back to consciousness, "Suzie?"

"Yes, I'm here."

Bob grunted again, "Man, it's like a fucking zoo in here, I can't see a thing till I'm back in here, they knock me out every time they take me out for a walk or whatever the hell it is they're doing."

"Do you feel anything different? From before and after they take you out and put you back?" She asked.

"Well I always feel like shit when I wake up, massive hangover to add to the mix and overall just plain shitness." Bob said, frustratingly. Suzie rolled her eyes, hearing everything she had already heard from the other times.

"Bob you gotta be careful, whatever they're doing to you, it can't be good."

"Yeah no shit." Bob replied sarcastically. Suzie sighed with frustration. She looked at the walls and ceiling of her cell.

"Bob we have to get out of here. Whatever they want from us, it won't save us."

"What makes you say that?" Bob asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'd be in a cozy bed with off brand coffee in my hand and breakfast/lunch/dinner served every day."

"Where do you think you are? Holiday Inn? They're just cautious, we could be infected for all they know. Wake up Miriam!" Bob cried, his lips zipped shut when he realized what he had said. The silence just grew louder in the room. Suzie slumped against the cell bars, laying on the cold concrete ground.

"I'm sorry Suzie. Being locked up, knowing you won't see your wife again, it does a number on you." Bob mumbled.

"I know.." Suzie said, painfully thinking about Oscar, wondering what he could be doing at that very moment.

Just then the door swung open, two guards came in with a tall slim body dragging between them, chest still moving in and out. Both Suzie and Bob stuck their faces to the bars to see what was going on. Bob could hardly get a glimpse of the person but Suzie could, she had her mouth gaped as she continued to watch them toss the body on the bed in the cell next to Bob's. They got out, walked back to the door, shut it and they could hear the door click on the other side.

Suzie continued to stare, "Suzie, who is it?" Bob asked.

"It-it's Phil." Suzie said, looking at Arnold's grandpa, limp body slumped on the bed, eyes tightly shut.

Back at the house

The sun gave off a faint red orange color as the sun began its initial rise. The wind slightly chilled the temperature down a few degrees. The driveway was light and dark at the same time, on one side sat the humvee, Stinky's truck, however, was not in its place. It was the beginning of the morning patrol, and Arnold was out scavenging. The two clocks in the house beeped for 4 AM. Not a single lamp was lit, not a single street light. Everything about the neighborhood and the surrounding streets was lifeless. At the house, everybody was asleep. In the only bedroom on the main floor, Gerald held Phoebe tightly under his arm, her hands at his side and on his chest. Downstairs in the basement, Harold, Stinky, and Eugene had two couches and a leather chair. Upstairs, Hyunh slept in the larger upstairs bedroom, across the hall was Nadine's room.

Nadine slept peacefully in the smallest room, having the "misfortune" of having to sleep in the room next to Charlie's. Charlie had no mattress, no way of comfortably sleeping, yet he was in deep slumber. Suddenly, a rustling of the window stirred him, he opened his eyes and glazed them over to the window hanging over his room. He could see fingers rummaging at the frame.

Suddenly the fingers gave a loud pop and the window began to slide open. Charlie at this point was on his rump backed against the wall in fear as a dark figure began to crawl in. Charlie could see long hair, the figure's torso was not very clear, most likely due to a dark t-shirt or coat of some kind but he could see the figure was wearing jeans. It laid there on its knees for a moment when it turned to look at Charlie. Before he could utter a sound, held back by fear, the figure whispered a quiet "ssshh" putting an index finger to its lips.

Then Charlie heard a feminine voice, "Don't make a noise, I'm gonna help you Charlie."

Charlie began to choke on his words, "How do you know me?"

"How could I not? Chocolate boy." The figure said with friendliness in its girlish voice. Charlie saw the figure hold out a hand.

"I'm taking you with me. Gonna get you out of here." Charlie took the hand and stood up with the dark figure. It was only then he could recognize who his "rescuer" was as they began to crawl out the window.

"Helga?"

.

.

.

To be continued


	2. Old And New Gifts

Ch2

The station was bare empty, no sign of life, neither human nor walker. Arnold kept his guard up though continuously as he climbed out of the truck and quietly shut the door. He treaded through the debris, kicking empty cans away from him or examining wrecked cars. Suddenly, a crow cried out from its perch on the station rooftop. He spun around, hand grasping his holstered pistol, thumb on the hammer. The crow cawed once more and took off from its resting spot. Arnold sighed with caution as he took his hand off the pistol. He turned back toward the station and began to walk toward its doors.

Inside, the realm of the whole store uttered recent death. The odor was foul and Arnold gagged at the sites. Shelfs were turned over, broken due to struggles between the living and the undead. A large pool of blood sat on the counter next to a tipped over cash register. The blood ran from the counter to the edge and dripped frequently on the floor. Arnold couldn't tell if the blood was infectious or not but he chose to steer clear either way. With caution still in his mind, Arnold took off the knapsack he had strung to his back and sifted through the shelves looking for leftover products and useful supplies.

After checking both the grocery and the backroom, Arnold was able to find two cans of soda, a bottled water, and two boxes of Excedrin. Dropping it all in the sack, Arnold flung it over his shoulder and walked out of the store. As he passed through the broken sliding doors, he was greeted by two guys in red bandanas.

"Greetings." Said one of them in a ripped jeans vest, Arnold figured he knew what trouble he was in. But he decided to play it cool.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Whatcha doing?" The other one, a smaller and heftier guy, asked.

"Passing through, I found this station and figured I'd pop in to see what they had."

"Well did you find anything?" The one in the vest asked.

"Actually yes I did." Arnold said with a fake but convincing smile.

"Really. Can you show us?" The hefty one asked.

"I actually can't, I kinda have somewhere to be." Arnold replied.

"What makes you think you've got a choice?" The hefty one asked again. At that point, Arnold knew his speech skills would fail him, and he slowly reached for the knapsack string. He pinched it and pulled the bag from his shoulder, setting it slowly on the ground.

"You're a smart guy." Said Vest-guy, he began to walk forward, "Now walk away. And we won't do anything 'irrational'." He then said.

"'Fraid I can't do that." Arnold responded, his voice slightly lower.

Vest-guy sighed with frustration, "Listen, kid-" "Pretty sure I'm not a kid." Arnold interrupted.

"Take off now, and we won't have trouble." Hefty guy said.

"You're talking to the wrong people." Arnold responded, his arm crept to his backside where on his belt was another holster with a butterfly knife inside.

"K fucker, you asked for it." Vest guy said as he approached Arnold, cracking his knuckles. Hefty guy followed slowly behind. Arnold squinted with delight, remembering Grandma's karate lessons all those years ago. In the blink of an eye, Arnold leapt up with both feet, sending them swinging into Vest guy's chest. He flew backwards and collapsed behind Hefty guy. Arnold landed back on his feet with his hand still in his back pocket.

Hefty guy charged at Arnold but he quickly dodged him and sent him crashing into one of the store windows. Vest guy regained his balance, but with a cut lip and stiff neck.

"You're dead." He grunted, reaching into his pocket and flinging out a switchblade. Arnold pulled out his butterfly knife and slightly bent his knees. Vest guy mistakenly charged him again, swinging his blade around this time, attempting to slice Arnold.

Arnold, not taking a hit, and easily anticipating his moves, flung from side to side till he had an open shot at Vest guy's leg. He took the shot and kicked him from the side, almost disjointing his leg. Vest guy cried out in pain but was able to use his good leg to swing back around with his knife, Arnold dodged him again but this time, Arnold did not hold back, taking his own butterfly knife and taking a swing at Vest guy's ear. The next few seconds were very bloody for Vest guy as Arnold had struck his ear, taking off a piece from the top. As Vest guy screeched in pain, Arnold stood there with a look of determination on his face, as if to say, "You asked for it."

Hefty guy stood back up again and dragged his feet from the broken glass. He looked at Arnold, then at Vest guy, seeing what Arnold had done. Over to his side, Hefty guy could see several walkers honing in on them. He walked over to vest guy, still clutching his ear.

"Come on Brig, we gotta scram. He's not worth it." Hefty guy said to Vest guy. Vest guy, named Brig looked at Arnold with fire in his eyes.

"I'll see you soon, and when I do, you're a dead man." He uttered. Hefty guy began to push him along. Arnold began to see the walkers as well, they caught eye of him and he quickly took off, picking up his knapsack, running opposite Brig and Hefty guy, sprinting toward the truck.

(Meanwhile, at the FTI station)

Suzie and Bob continued to be stunned at their newly arrived guest. Phil had been lying on his cot for three hours, still unconscious. The body started to stir. Suzie sighed with relief.

Phil opened his eyes but then squinted them to adjust to the brightness. He then clutched his head tightly with one hand, "Jiminy Christmas! How bad can a headache be?!" He cried.

"Phil!" Suzie called. Phil turned his head over facing toward Suzie's cell, "Suzie Kokashka, well I'll be, you made it!" He said as he began to sit up in the bed. He looked around his surroundings and observed. "Wait, why are we in cells?" He asked.

"Beats me, are you okay?" Suzie asked.

"Besides the old age and anvil migraine, yeah I'm just peachy. What about you? I remember seeing your chopper go down, where's Oscar?" Phil asked.

"I don't know. I figure the bastard woke up and ran off, leaving the rest of us behind. I haven't seen Hyunh here either. It's just me and Bob Pataki." Suzie said.

"Pataki? Where's he?" Phil asked.

"Over here, old man." Bob grumbled from the cell next to Phil's.

"Well, Big Bob Pataki, locked up in a cage eh? Last time I saw you was in the front seat of a Ferrari, I assume yours? You were making a fortune before all this mess!" Phil exclaimed.

"Yeah, not so much anymore." Bob said, looking up at the ceiling and the one flickering bulb that hung over his head.

Phil started to chuckle to lighten the mood, but then his chest started to tighten up and he coughed a few times. He clinched his fist and held it to his mouth to keep from spraying. After his chest started to loosen again, he looked down at his hand and saw a couple of small drops of red on his fingers. His eyes widened but he casually wiped his hand on his overalls, ignoring it. He looked back at the wall next to his cot and his eyes darted back and forth.

(Back at the house)

Arnold had just got back from his scavenging trip; he pulled up in the driveway beside the Humvee and hopped out. He gripped the handle at the bottom of the garage door and lifted the door up high, pulling it back down shut when he entered the garage. He came in through the door and set the knapsack down on the kitchen counter.

"I'm back. Harold, you're up for patrol!" He called. When there was no answer, Arnold walked over to the stairs. "Hello?" He called again. No answer for a few seconds.

"Arnold!" A feminine voice called from below Arnold's feet. He walked back to the flight of stairs that led to the basement. He went down and entered the deeper part of the basement that housed the furnace and all the utilities. There he saw Nadine, poking at a bolt on a pipe that led to the air conditioning unit on the outside of the house. Hyunh was at her side, assisting.

"What's up Nadine?"

"Charlie's gone." She uttered. Arnold felt instant shock.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Gerald and the others are upstairs in my room checking out his cell. The window was open when Eugene went up to give him food."

"What're you guys doing down here?" Arnold asked.

"Well, we've got bigger headaches, that's what. The vacuum pipe we've got pumping slop outside the house is starting to corrode. Soon it'll be useless and the slop odor will slowly wear off outside the house."

"Can it be fixed?" Arnold asked.

"Not sure, but if the corrosion doesn't get cleaned off soon, the pipe will basically crack till the point of disintegration, then we won't have anything to cover the house from walkers outside. They'll come around from miles to find out where we are."

Arnold sighed in frustration, "Ok, do what you can. Make up another batch and put four buckets out in front of the garage. Buy us some time till we can go out to get what we need, kay?"

"Already ahead of you Arnold." Hyunh chimed in.

"Thanks Mr. Hyunh," Arnold smiled back, "Nadine, I know I've told you this before, but I'm glad you came with us. For someone who loves bugs and engineering at the same time, you've really pulled your weight. Thank you for that." Arnold said.

"You're welcome Arnold, I'd head upstairs, Gerald's on edge waiting for you." She said. Arnold nodded and dashed all the way up the basement stairs, through the living room and up the main stairs to the top floor. Phoebe and Eugene were on the couch in the loft room reading and occasionally making moves in a card game. Arnold went into Nadine's room where Harold and Stinky and continued into the small room Charlie was in to find Gerald examining the window and sticking his head out to look down at the driveway, almost 20 feet up.

"What happened to Charlie?" Arnold asked.

"Bout damn time Arnold. We've got a problem. Charlie disappeared last night."

"Why would he do that?" Arnold asked.

"Don't know, but he was pretty fucking quiet for a tiny kid on edge from so much chocolate in his brain."

"He's been sober from that stuff for years Gerald. Take it easy with the prejudice." Arnold said.

"Whatever dude, listen, I know I've been a prick about him and his 'immunity' whatever you want to call it, but I don't want him running around out there trying to figure stuff out on his own. We gonna get him back one way or another." Gerald said.

"Alright alright, just relax, I'll go. He may be young but he knows how to get around the walkers. Think I might be able to pick up a track if we get to the main road outside the neighborhood."

"And who's gonna watch your back?" Gerald asked. Arnold nodded with a smug look and walked out, Gerald right behind. They went back down to the basement and walked up to a large cabinet, inside on the shelves were all their weapons. 12 gauge shotgun and Ar-15 rifle on the top, three Berettas on the middle, and at the bottom, a .38 pea shooter next to Charlie's sling shot.

Arnold took the rifle, and Gerald took the shotgun, "We doin this?" Gerald asked, Arnold nodded. The two walked over to the front door, unlocked it and exited the house. They got to the front of the driveway and started to ponder which direction to take.

"Which way we goin Arnold?" Gerald asked.

"I don't know." Arnold responded. Gerald let the shotgun hang in his arm out of frustration. Just then, Arnold noticed something in the dirt.

"Gerald, look!" Arnold said, he walked over to a spot of dirt where embedded in the earth was a shoe footprint. The toe end of the print faced north.

"Looks like we're going this way." Arnold said. The two looked toward their new heading and began to hike. Out of error, Arnold stepped on the footprint as he walked.

As soon as his foot contacted the print in the dirt, light and images shot through Arnold's head, he grunted in pain. His last conversation with Charlie echoed.

"Thanks for the peanut butter- thanks for the peanut butter – thanks for the" Then new images started to invade Arnold's head, a shadowy figure had Charlie in his hand, he could see the figure, slim and feminine looking, dragging Charlie in the direction they were walking. He could see the figure turning toward the house but could not make out who it was. Just then, the rush of imagery stopped. Arnold took a deep breath and stumbled.

"You alright buddy? Looked like a seizure there." Gerald said, concerned.

Arnold clutched his head, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Arnold shook his head again, "Gerald, ungh, I don't think Charlie ran off, "He turned toward Gerald and looked directly at him, "He was taken."

.

.

.

To be continued.


	3. The Puppeteer

Ch3

Author's Note: This chapter could get boring for some; however, since I plan to take this series very far in story, I felt a little exposition was in order. I sense a whole lot of potential in this story and a lot can be put in it. Plus, this chapter will reveal quite a lot about the universe of Hey Zombies and it could keep you reading on. So prepare yourselves for a lot of intriguing conversation, plus crisis strikes for Arnold's crew. Let's begin.

(06:36 Pacific Time, West Wing of FTI Station Kappa)

The howling wind disturbed Miles and kept him chilled as he rested on his battered cot. Not a minute passed that he thought of his wife Stella, or his son and where he was. All he could do was lay on a deteriorating mattress, scrubbing at the scars on his arms from the torture he had to endure. At that particular moment, Miles was scratching away at the wall, marking a tally for day 63 of being locked up. As he set the pebble on the floor beside his bed, he looked up at the small window that poked a bit of sunlight into his cell. The morning was just starting, but Miles couldn't see it, he had no idea what was going on in the outside world.

Just then, the door creaked open, and two pairs of footsteps came pattering over to his cell door. He sat up on his cot, hands clutching at the mattress as he awaited his prosecutors. His interrogator, the man in the black suit, stood towering over him, casting a shadow between Miles and the single light bulb that lit the hall outside his cell. With the man in black was a guard in full uniform, clutching an MP5 in his hands.

"You need to come with me Miles." The man said.

"Now why would I do that?" Miles asked.

"I think it's time you finally get your chance to see the light." He said.

"Victor, what could you possibly be thinking that would convince me to go anywhere with you." He asked.

The man, called Victor, responded, "Because it could help you get your son back."

Miles' eyes widened as he looked at Victor, his own brow reassuring, with determination in his voice. Miles sighed as he patted his knees and stood up. Immediately, the guard entered his cell and took him by both his wrists, cuffing them with loose metal rings. He then pushed Miles out of the cell and Victor grabbed him by his right arm. The two began to walk Miles out of the room that housed his singular cell.

The halls were brightly lit; chrome white paint reflected the lights that hung from the ceiling. Standing out from the white colors were Victor, the man in the black suit, and Miles, in his tattered khaki shirt and jeans, scars running up and down his arms and a long red mark on his forehead.

Soon enough, the three men reached an elevator. Victor pushed the call button and turned to the guard, "Lieutenant you're dismissed." The guard nodded and walked away. The elevator then opened; its metal rubbing against the internal hardware of the elevator's workings. Miles and Victor then walked inside. They stood in silence as the elevator climbed, dinging on each floor, "4….7…16….20". Once it hit floor 20, the elevator halted. The doors pried open, and Victor led Miles out into the hallway, much narrower and shorter. There was only one door, two guards stood at attention on both sides. Victor gestured his hand to the door and Miles walked to it, his hands still cuffed behind his back. Victor rushed up to the door and grabbed the knob, opening the door to let Miles in, and he followed suit.

The office was very large; two couches were set up on one side next to a small marble counter with glass bottles on top, indicating a mini bar. Miles looked at it as Victor walked over to a desk and then back over to him, holding a letter opener in his hands.

"For my advisors." Victor said with a smirk as he cut the bondage that held Miles' wrists together. He then turned to look at the desk in front of him, he walked over to it, leaving Miles standing in the middle of the room, on pale dark blue carpet, a large circular target embedded in red thread was sitting in the middle of the carpet. Victor walked over to the large windows that expanded the entire back wall and looked down. He looked back at Miles and gestured him over to the window.

"Look down there Miles." Miles walked over to the window and gazed down. Several brick buildings spanned an area of at least 10,000 acres. The buildings looked solid; several windows were planted on all sides. Miles realized they were apartment buildings.

"See that I'm trying my best to save lives in this chaotic situation." Victor began to walk away but continued to talk, "Hundreds have helped initiate this movement, and more are pouring in every day. I'm trying my damnedst to ensure the survival of our citizens, before this gets out of hand. You need to understand that my intentions are pure, I have a good head on my shoulder, and you're the only one who's in my way. Now tell me Miles, why are you not giving me the information that I need to know."

Miles continued to stare out at the buildings, the windows looked compact, close together. How comfortable could all those people be in there? He wondered. Then he looked at Victor, a stern look as if he wanted him dead.

Then he said, "Tell me," Miles paused, "If you're so desperate to find out where my son is; then why was he left behind when our helicopter crashed?"

Victor looked him square in the eyes, aware of Miles' knowledge, knowing he very well may have to adjust his plan.

"I wanted to test them." Victor said.

"Test them?" Miles asked, surprised.

"Yes Miles, I wanted to test their endurance and survival instincts out in their….'natural habitat'." Victor responded.

"Natural habitat? Victor, they're not animals! These are human beings!"

"Yes Miles I know."

"That is my son you're talking about! Three months ago you promised me this would not get out of hand, with your constant tampering. But here we are, your "experiment" is unleashed on the country and inevitably the world."

"That's where your son comes in Miles. If we could test him in this environ-"

"Don't, don't give me that bullshit Victor. You've told me this before in the last ten years and I still don't want to hear it. Arnold's experience in San Lorenzo has nothing to do with this."

"But _you _don't know that, Miles. He doesn't either. Imagine, the power that _you _experienced, with your own eyes in that deep jungle, think of the possibilities. The fact that your son, as well as so many others, was exposed to the immense power of the Green eye-"

"Don't keep digging Victor.." Miles interrupted, "Dig up the unknown and all you're gonna get is dirty."

"Go ahead Miles, intimidate me. Threaten me with your 'magic' talk. You'll eventually understand what I'm trying to do here."

"You're trying to make a buck is all; and you're using my son as just another one of your variables. He _and _his friends."

"Just wait Miles, you'll see. With everything they've been exposed to, testing them in the midst of this pandemic, we could find hope. For all we know, a cure could be found, and distributing it could be the biggest turning point in this outbreak."

"And let me guess, once you find this 'cure', it's gonna be pretty pricey. Am I right?" Victor stood there in silence, "Am I right?!" Miles clenched his fists. Victor merely turned back to the window.

Outraged from his son, his wife, the chaos that's happening right outside, Miles charged Victor, slamming him against the window, he flipped him around and grasped him by the jacket.

"You tell me Victor! Am I right?" Miles said as he slammed Victor against the window, "This was all your plan! You did this just to make more money you greedy bastard!"

The guards outside heard the chaos and burst into the room, seeing the struggle in the far back, they charged at Miles, taking repeated strikes with their batons till his grip of Victor was loose and he was on the floor.

"Doctor Richtofen, are you alright?" One of them asked.

"I'm fi-I'm fine. Take him back down to his cell, and check on his wife, make sure she's still keeping our subjects company." Victor ordered.

As he was dragged away, Miles could only utter, "Where's my wife you son of a bitch, what've you done to her? Where's my wife?! Where's my son!?" He hopelessly cried, his shouts fading away from Victor's ear.

Victor turned back to the window, he grabbed a handkerchief from his desk and wiped at the smears left on the glass from his and Miles' struggle. He stopped and gazed down at the compound, hundreds of people at his feet.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in Bradford Pennsylvania)

Arnold bent down and examined a red stain on the ground. He and Gerald had arrived at the gas station that Arnold had previously scavenged and struggled with bandits.

"So Arnold, you're telling me that two roughneck bandits jumped you at this very spot, and you let them get away?" Gerald asked.

"I wasn't going to kill them, they just wanted my supplies." Arnold responded.

"Or else they would've killed you!" Gerald said, "Arnold, your boldness surprises me sometimes." 

Arnold smiles and looked at him, "Gerald how many times in your life are you gonna acknowledge how 'bold' I am." Gerald placed his hand on Arnold's shoulder.

"Till the day I die brother." Gerald smiled.

Just then, a surge of pain struck Arnold in the head, he clutched it and grunted a bit.

"What's the matter dude?" Gerald said.

"I don't..know." Arnold said in pain as images sped through his head again. For split seconds he could see Gerald on the ground, a hooded figure pinning him and beating him senselessly, Charlie tied to a pole, shirtless and knife wounds all over his front body, himself and Gerald getting dragged by two more hooded figures.

Just then they stopped, Arnold looked up at Gerald, "We have to go."

"What-What do you mean?" Gerald asked.

"No time Gerald! We have to go! Run!" The two began to make a dash away from the gas station, but right then, a gunshot rang out. Gerald immediately hit the ground, blood running from his right leg.

"Agh dammit!' He exclaimed. Arnold ran to his aid.

"Gerald you okay?"

"I'm fine, but my leg was hit. Who the hell fired that shot." He asked.

"I don't know" Arnold said, "I don't know where-" Right then, Arnold turned around to check his surroundings, but he was oblivious of the hooded figure that was sneaking up on him as he examined Gerald with a rock in his hands. As soon as Arnold saw him, the figure swung the rock at Arnold's face, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

The figure knelt down and checked Arnold's pulse, he was still alive. Gerald lay there surprised, "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

The figure looked at him, "An acquaintance of your friend here." He said, gesturing to Arnold. He grabbed his hood and pulled it back, revealing the face of Brig, the vested thug that Arnold had combated earlier.

"It was only a matter of time," Brig grumbled. He walked over to Gerald and before Gerald could say anything, Brig took a swing at him, knocking him out on the first blow. Checking both bodies, he looked back at the gas station.

"We're good Chet! Nice shot!" Brig called.

Out of the shadows in the gas station came the small hefty guy that accompanied Brig, named Chet. In his hands was a .22 caliber rifle, he cocked the bolt and let the rifle dangle by its shoulder harness.

"Dinner time?" He asked, a gritty decaying smile on his face.

"Not yet, we'll bring them to camp, see what the big man says." Brig recklessly tossed Arnold over his shoulder, Chet took Gerald and dragged the two away from the gas station and back on the road.

The first function to come back was Arnold's ears. He could hear two voices but was unable to make out what was being said. Eventually he could feel his eyelids twitching and was barely able to open them. Just then he could hear grinding metal, a link of chains was tossed beside him and he could feel tension being loosened in his arms. He had been sitting up against a pole, his wrists chained to a handle that was above him. As he regained his sight, he could see several vehicles around him. Ones that looked like RVs. To his left, he could see a sign hanging tall over the land, only two letters glowed in red neon lighting, a V, and a C.

After re-focusing his eyesight, Arnold could see that it read _No Vacancy, _with just the V and C lit. Just then he felt a shove from behind him. He lunged forward and fell to the dirt.

"Get up!" a voice ordered. Arnold then felt a hard slam against his side, he looked to his side and saw his assailant, Brig was standing tall over him. He began to crouch down and got in Arnold's face. Arnold could smell liquor.

"Didn't see this coming, huh you little shit?" Brig said sadistically. He stood up again and kicked Arnold once more, "Now get the fuck up! The big boss wants to see you."

Arnold slowly rose to all fours, "What?" Brig decided to speed up his standing process and flung him to his feet. As Arnold stood, he saw what he was chained to, a small red spigot used to distribute water for tenants. They were in an abandoned trailer park.

"Says he knows you. Now move!" Brig began to shove Arnold along as he moved. Arnold looked around, he saw the RVs, no one appeared to be inside them. He saw a fire to his right where Chet was crouching down next to a body tied to another spigot. He couldn't make out if it was Gerald or not, but on account of the figure's small body mass and lack of tall hair, he doubted it was.

Brig brought him to another RV, however this one had lights on inside, as well as a small generator humming next to it, "Hey Boss!" Brig called, "Get out here, brought your friend!"

"Where's my friend?" Arnold asked. Brig looked at him.

"He's here….however, don't know for how long." He said with a chuckle. There was raucous going on inside the trailer, then the door opened.

A short lanky figure came out, his black feathered jacket matted to his body and strings of hair draped over his forehead out of a green ballcap that sat backwards on his head. The short lanky figure looked at Arnold, a crooked smile on his face.

"Hey Arnold." The young teenager said.

Arnold looked closer, his eyes widening with surprise, "Sid?"

.

.

.

To be continued.


	4. The Map

Ch4

The house felt empty. Phoebe slept alone two nights and not a sign of life around her. Lying in bed alone didn't atone to Phoebe's mindset. With the world she lived in, the chaos around her, nothing to compare to the thought that her love, the one she'd always be loyal to, the one who cared and stayed with her through thick and thin, was out there, without a heartbeat. She had nightmares of Gerald walking towards her, green skin, scarred tissue on his forehead, grunting with decaying teeth, an arm missing and brownish pus gushing out of his teeth-

Phoebe jolted from the bed, breathing heavily, both arms holding up her posture. She looked left and right, the cracked window poured cold air into the bedroom. She clutched the sheets tightly and pulled them up to her legs. She then brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Just then there was a knock on the door, "Who is it." Phoebe choked.

The door opened and Harold popped his head in, "Phoebe? I heard your scream, everything okay?" He asked

"I'm fine Harold. Thank you though for asking."

"Had a nightmare huh?" Harold asked. Phoebe nodded, her lip still twitching.

"I get it, I've had a few rough nights myself." Harold responded. The two stood in silence, "They'll be back. I know it. Gerald and Arnold have never let each other down." Harold then said, "Get some more rest okay?" He suggested.

"Thank you Harold. Really, I mean it." Phoebe said. Harold smiled and nodded his head. He scooted out and closed the door. Phoebe turned towards the window, the curtains fluttered, and the wind howled in a low pitch. Phoebe tucked herself back under the sheets and stretched out her legs. She set her head to the pillow and looked straight up at the ceiling. The wind continued to howl, disturbing Phoebe every time her eyes began to droop. After a few moments, Phoebe decided to get up. She stood there in a large blue shirt dangling down over her waist and knees and then walked over to the window. She grasped the frame with her hands and began to push it down, sealing up the window. Just then, she caught site of something out in the distance.

Standing in the backyard of the neighboring house was a black figure, it looked dead, but standing there, staring directly at the house; it made no movements except the occasional swaying left to right. Phoebe shook the image from her head and returned to bed, this time, wrapping the blanket over her entire body, and curling up in a ball as she began to sleep again.

(At the trailer park, 15 miles out of Branford)

The wind consistently kicked up dust which blew across the terrain. Dead trees creaked and bent with movement. Bits of trash danced around the various trailers. Arnold had his head drooping from his neck as he slept, his hands bruised from the cuffs that tied him to the spigot he was leaning against. Even with such an uncomfortable position, Arnold was in slumber. Until a clouded wad of dust blew right into his face. As he breathed it in, the dust stuck to his throat, drying it instantly and provoking him to cough. Arnold continued to spit the dust out of his mouth and wiped the tears and blood on his cheek onto his shirt. He looked up in front of him and saw Gerald, about ten feet away from him, tied to a telephone pole. His red shirt had darker red stains all over the chest, and his shoe was partially torn. They had been captives for at least a day now.

Just then, Arnold heard footsteps to his right, he looked over and saw Brig walking up to Gerald. Arnold tucked his feet in closer out of fear. Brig knelt down, undid Gerald's bindings and stood him up. Gerald was so unconscious he could hardly stand on his own.

"Gerald! What are you doing to him this time?" Arnold asked, panicked. Brig looked back.

"Shut up, Sid wants to talk to him again." Arnold began to kick his feet.

"If you hurt him again, you're dead! You hear me?!" Arnold screamed. Behind him, someone else spoke.

"Short man, would you relax? We're not gonna give him the lemon juice this time. But I'm pretty sure Brig's got some ideas with his razorblade." Chet said with a loud chuckle. Arnold felt him set something down, something heavy, like a body. He felt rope stroking across his fingers and realized Chet was tying something else to the spigot.

"What're, what're you doing?" Arnold asked, out of breath.

"Giving you some company. We need the cage for actual animals, not dumbasses like yourself or this punk here." Chet said.

He felt Chet give one final pull on the restraints of his new 'prison mate' then watched as he walked away. Arnold stretched his hands, still tied but attempted to relax them. Within the boundaries of the rope that restrained his wrists, Arnold began to feel around behind him. Once he found a hand, he grasped it by the index finger and squeezed it.

Elsewhere in the camp, Brig had brought Gerald to Sid's trailer. He struggled to drag Gerald up the steps. But eventually they got to the door. Brig busted it open and dragged Gerald inside. He brought him to a couch that set against the inner wall. He threw Gerald down and hollered deeper into the trailer.

"Sid! Got your friend here!"

"Thanks Brig. That'll be it for you." Sid responded. Brig turned around, looking back at Gerald one last time. Gerald's head was just hanging by the neck. His energy completely burned out from the torture. Brig leaned down, winded his hand backward, and gave Gerald a good swat right across the face to wake him up. Gerald jolted out of shock and pain.

Brig could only laugh. Just then, Sid came out, "God dammit Brig, I said that'll be it!" He yelled. Brig stopped laughing and just stormed out of the trailer. Sid pulled up a chair and sat across from Gerald's limp body.

He leaned over and shook Gerald by the knee, "Come on Gerald, wake up. You okay?" Gerald could only mumble for a bit, "Gerald, we need to talk again. Sorry for what they've done to you. You weren't coming to your senses so we had to do something now right? Trust me, if I wasn't around, those two would've killed you by now."

Silence. Sid leaned back again, "Okay, now. You should know why I want to talk to you again? So how about it? You take us to your house, you give us everything you own, and we'll leave you one vehicle. That's the offer on the table. You walk away with your lives, and Helga and Chocolate Boy are yours too."

Gerald mustered up as much strength as he could to lift his head, he looked straight at Sid's eyes, with his own two, one with a red mark on the eyelid, and the other bloodshot.

"You're such an idiot." Gerald murmured. Sid looked at him disappointingly.

"Well." He said, leaning back in again, "Maybe we can fix that." Sid said, smiling.

Back outside, Arnold continued to grasp Helga's finger, he stretched even further to grab her whole hand. But upon realizing how small of a hand it was, he figured out it wasn't Helga behind him, it was Charlie. The hand began to move.

Charlie grunted in pain, his eyes slowly started to open, "Come on Charlie. Wake up." Arnold said. Charlie began to shake himself to consciousness.

"Arnold?" He uttered.

"Yeah Charlie. It's me." Charlie began to struggle with his restraints.

"How-How'd you get here? How'd they find you?" Charlie asked.

Arnold replied, "I don't know, we went out to find you, and next thing we know, Gerald's taking a bullet to the leg and we're both knocked unconscious. Are you hurt? What'd they do to you?"

"A good beating, that's about it." Charlie said.

"What about your captor. The one that took you."

Charlie looked straight ahead in response and then turned in Arnold's direction, "How do you know about that?"

"Don't lie Charlie, we saw the footsteps leading from the house, there were two pairs. Tell me, who was it that took you?" Arnold asked again, sternly this time.

Charlie sighed then said, "Arnold, I don't know if you'll be able to handle it."

"Just tell me Charlie. I don't care how shocking it can be, I just want to know who it is that's crazy enough to take you away from your only hope for survival."

"It was Helga, Arnold." Charlie said. Silence, "Helga broke in and snatched me up."

Arnold looked downward in somber, confused as all hell.

"Why?" was all Arnold could ask.

"When we left the house, she said she's been watching us. Seeing that you had locked me up. She couldn't take it and decided to break me out. Said she knew where we could go for safety. I kept trying to convince her everything was fine. You were just cautious of me.." Charlie trailed off.

"No Charlie, it was wrong. I didn't want to lock you up, and I guarantee you, Gerald didn't either. It was just survival instinct I guess."

"Helga didn't want to listen to any of it. I was locked up out of cruelty in her mind and that was it. Couldn't convince her any other way." Charlie responded.

"Well is she here? She okay?" Arnold asked.

"We were both thrown in a cage when those creeps grabbed us. They wanted to know where we came from. Where the house was. I couldn't tell them, for your sake, for the sake of everybody else there. The hits didn't stop till I was numb…" Charlie murmured.

Arnold clutched Charlie's hand, "Don't worry Charlie, we're gonna get out of here. Helga and Gerald are gonna be fine, soon we'll all be back in our warm comfy house with all the others. What about Helga? They didn't touch _her_ did they?" Arnold said, minor anger in his voice.

"Arnold… that's what's bothering me."

"What? Tell me Charlie, what did they do?" Arnold said, more angry.

"I think… I think they touched her." Charlie mumbled. Arnold twitched, his body warm with hatred.

(Meanwhile, at FTi Station Kappa)

Miles slumped in his cell, laying on his back, arm draped over his eyes and the other hanging from the edge of his cot. The moon shun light through the grating in the top corner of the cell wall. Just then, a door opened from outside the cell, and Victor, the man in black, walked up to his cell.

"Miles? Are you awake?" He asked. Miles barely moved. As he began to shuffle around in his cot, Victor said, "Time to start planning."

Victor stood there, towering over Miles in the cell, a peach colored folded piece of paper was in his hand. He lightly tapped the cell bar. The noise reverberated in Miles' ear and woke him up. He rotated his body to see Victor at his cell door. He stood up and walked up to him.

"Now that you've told me what I need to know. It's time we get our 'candidates' rounded up don't you think?"

Miles just stood there, a blank stare on his face, his lips in a drooped frown.

"Never mind then. Our plane will be arriving in about five days. After refueling and getting the equipment on board, we'll be ready to go twelve hours from the end of the five day period. Got it? All I need from you is the exact coordinates where your original dig was set up."

With that, Victor held up the folded piece of paper, he un folded it, revealing a much larger paper with numbers and colored shapes all around it. Miles just stood there, staring at it for a second. He could hardly believe what it was he was looking at, or the fact that his son was just another variable in this chaotic mess caused by his once true friend turned enemy.

"Maybe with a little more rest and some time you'll come to your senses." Victor said as he folded up the paper, handing it to Miles through the bar. He turned and left the cell room. Miles gripped the paper in his hand. He walked back to his cot and unfolded it once more. All shapes and colors of green were sketched from top to bottom, left to right.

Lines were drawn from points A to B or C to D. In the lower right corner was a bar indicating a distance scale as well as big scrawled words that read, "San Lorenzo Map, property of Miles Shortman"

.

.

.

To Be continued


	5. New Leaf

Ch 5

New Leaf

Shaking himself awake once more, Arnold decided to try napping after talking with Charlie. He could not feel any motion behind him, he assumed Charlie was asleep as well. He looked straight ahead, where he could barely see Sid's trailer, partially covered by another RV in front of it. Looking to his left, and then to his right, seeing no signs of life, Arnold again tried loosening the rope that tied him to the spigot, but to no avail.

"Charlie." He uttered. He tapped Charlie's hand and said his name once more.

Charlie slowly started to stir awake.

"Charlie," Arnold started, "Did you see or hear anything about Gerald when I was asleep?" He asked.

"No." Charlie grunted, still groggy, "I just remember you saying he was going into Sid's trailer and that was it."

Just then, they heard a door open. Shortly after, they saw Gerald walking towards them with Sid and Brig following him.

Arnold could see Gerald's clothes, less raggedy and his face was more cleaned up. All he could think about was what Sid did to him.

"What's going on Gerald?" Arnold asked as Gerald stood over him. Gerald just turned back and looked at Brig.

"You gonna cut them loose?" Gerald asked. Brig then drew out his switchblade and sliced the rope that tied both Charlie and Arnold down. Arnold rubbed his wrists with irritation and gritted teeth. He looked up, Gerald had his hand held out. Arnold grabbed it and was lifted to his feet.

His legs almost gave way from laying on the ground for so long, but Gerald helped him stay straight.

"There you go bud." Gerald said.

"Gerald, what's going on?" He asked.

Gerald responded, optimistically yet somber, "We're going home dude." He turned towards Sid, "Where's Helga?" He asked.

Sid pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "On the other side of my trailer."

"Go get her and we'll load these guys in your truck." Gerald said.

Sid nodded and walked away.

"Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Don't get too excited okay? Sid's not the one we need to worry about." Gerald uttered.

Arnold looked up at him in confusion, his legs started to regain strength, "What do you mean? What happened to Helga?"

Gerald just stood there in silence, not saying a word, fearing for the safety of his friends.

"Look Arnold, we made a deal. Sid's gonna let all of us go back to the house. Sid and his gang are gonna take what they want and leave us all there."

"So he's gonna take what he wants and leave us to die."

"Beats killing us right here on the spot if you ask me." Gerald responded. Arnold just stood there, in confusion and worry.

"Look bro, he's not going to take everything, Sid promised he'd leave us two days worth of supplies and one vehicle. I promised him Stinky's truck, and we keep the military humvee."

"There's hardly enough room for everybody in there. We have ten people living in that house." Arnold said.

Gerald shrugged, but reluctantly said, "Guess drawing straws can come in handy at some point…"

Arnold looked at him in disappointment. Just then, they saw Sid turn the corner of his trailer, dragging someone behind him by the arm. The person had their wrists tied together, legs hardly standing and feet dragging on the dirt. Her tattered blonde hair was fluttering in the wind, and draping over her face. Holding down the top of her scalp was a black beanie cap. Arnold recognized it as his Christmas present to Helga two years ago.

For a second, the wind picked up speed and power, waving through the prisoner's hair, lifting it up and Arnold could barely see Helga's overbite lips and eyes hardly open.

"Helga!" He hollered, about to run to her to wrap her in a reuniting embrace, but Gerald stopped him.

"Arnold, she's in no condition to be excited." Gerald said very melancholy.

Sid continued to gently lead Helga towards them. He stopped, "Helga, Gerald and Arnold are here.

Arnold and Gerald just looked at her, her head still drooping downward. Then slowly, she started to stretch her neck, lifting her head up. Her eyes glimmered, and upon seeing Arnold's face, gave no reaction. Not a smile, in fact, Arnold saw as her eyebrows only drooped lower and her frown grew stronger.

Everyone halted as she started to grunt, and could only utter one word, "Bastard."

.

(Future Tech Station Kappa, West wing)

.

Miles pulled the eraser away from the paper after clearing his mistake. It was a chore to plan out traveling routes, even with it being ten years since he's stepped foot on San Lorenzo. It was still hard to believe he was going back, then again, he felt melancholy that he didn't really have a choice. Richtofen was getting what he wanted, but he and Miles made a deal…

Just then, a guard came in and walked up to Miles' cell, "How's that table helping Colonel?" he asked.

"Doing fine Lieutenant, thank you," Miles replied, just then he turned around in his chair and looked at the soldier, standing stout behind the bars, "You've been looking after me for three days now, what's your name?"

"Johansson. Lieutenant Johansson sir." Miles perked up in curiosity.

"Your full name soldier, what were you born with?" He asked.

"Jamie sir, Jamie Othello Johannsson." Miles leaned back in his chair in comfort. He knew who this man was.

.

(Meanwhile in the East wing)

.

Bob laid against one of the cell walls, throwing a pebble at the wall, catching it as it bounced back to him. Suzie fiddled with her nails, picking the dirt out from under them and flicking it to the ground. Phil, on the other hand, was more active, somehow he was able to grip the cell bars at their highest point and use them as a lifting bar. He was booking it with exercise, lifting himself maybe once every second.

Suzie, being the only cell who could visibly see Phil, glanced at him every now and then.

"Phil." She called.

Phil stopped for a second, dropping to the floor and cracking his 90 year old back, "What's on your mind Suzie."

"Arnold, actually. Do you ever think about him? If he's okay?" Suzie asked.

After straightening his back out, Phil went back over to his bed and wiped the sweat from his wrinkly forehead on his cot mattress.

"About time you asked. I think about him every minute of every day. He's the only way I'm gonna get out of here."

"I won't burst your bubble gramps, but have you ever thought these guys won't be done with us for a while?" Bob chimed in.

"Says you Pataki. Maybe you've forgotten the fatal flaw here." Phil replied.

"What would that be?" Suzie said.

"They're men. Most fallible creatures on the planet. They've all got something to hide, some reason to let us out. You know why they don't do it? Fear." Phil said.

"Yeah, because soldiers are always afraid." Bob said sarcastically.

"Fear is how I survived 'Nam Pataki. You would know, except oh that's right, you weren't there."

"I've seen enough Phil. Being in the states isn't exactly a walk in the park either. Owning a business, knowing you could be a target for espionage, all that bullshit…" Bob said.

Phil just scoffed and mumbled, "White collar garbage can."

"What'd you say?!" Bob erupted. Phil went to the corner of his cell where he was most audible to Bob.

"WHITE. COLLAR. GARBAGE. CAN!" Bob popped up from his sitting spot and ran to the corner where he could barely reach through the bars towards Phil's cell. There they were, two grown matured men with life experience, flailing their arms around through cell bars trying to get at eachother's throats, but a concrete wall is the only thing keeping them separate.

The guard heard their struggle and ran into the room, he walked over to Phil and Bob's cell.

"Hey! Break it up you two!" He hollered. Bob was too furious to let a scrawny sergeant stop his anger.

As Bob continued to flail his arms, the guard pulled out his nightstick and got in close, trying to find Bob's sweet spot to get him to stop. But this soldier had completely forgotten the other party.

Phil, who was in reach of the soldier's shoulder strap, grabbed for it, getting a good grip. He then tugged the soldier in. The soldier, completely taken aback struggled to reach for his pistol, but Phil was too quick, grabbing the soldier's other arm before it could grip the pistol from its holster. Instead, Phil took his first arm, and wrapped it around the soldier's neck through the bar, pulling hard against the bars. The struggle was audible but very quiet. Suzie just stood there, gripping her cell bars out of nervousness. Eventually the soldier stopped kicking and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Phil pulled the body in close till it was laying sideways against the cell door. Phil rummaged through the numerous pockets of the soldier's pants until he heard jangling metal. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a small ring of keys. Several of a large size, and three of a smaller size. He tucked the keys into his overalls pocket and looked in Bob's direction.

"Thanks for the help Pataki." Phil said very condescended.

Bob just stood there, rubbing the arm he had been flailing about, "Don't mention it gramps, still gonna get you back though."

Phil then stood up and walked over to his cot, a flimsy little frame made of wood, more like a tabletop then an actual sleeping spot. He reached for one of the legs, holding it with one hand, and gripping the actual cot piece with his other hand. He pulled very hard and eventually the leg snapped off. He then walked over to his cell door and kneeled down.

Suzie watched him from diagonally across the room.

"Phil what're you doing?" She asked.

"Setting the scene my darling." Phil responded as he took the cot leg and put it through the cell, pushing the soldier's body away from the cell door till it was closer to the middle of the floor. With some struggle, Phil was able to push the soldier till he was laying on his stomach side.

Even though Bob couldn't see Phil in his cell, he could see the body being pushed out and positioned, "They ain't gonna fall for that gramps."

"Just watch Pataki…" Phil muttered. Just then another soldier came in, he glanced over at Suzie's cell but then noticed the guard on the floor. He immediately ran to the man's side.

"What happened!" He proclaimed. Phil just stood up, shrugged his shoulder.

"Fella took a couple whiffs in the air and then just crashed. Beats me." He said. Suzie and Bob looked in awe as the guard simply acknowledged Phil's comment and dragged the unconscious soldier out of the cell room.

Bob just stared at the guard walking out, while Suzie looked at Phil in complete awe. Phil in return looked at Suzie and just raised his hands like it was nothing, big smile on his face. In one of his hands, hanging by his index finger, was a small ring of keys.

"You were saying Bob?"

.

.

.

To Be continued

Audience, it is with heavy heart that I include this author's note at the end here. IN NO WAY AM I CANCELLING HEY ZOMBIES**.** That is not the case here. To explain things further, I have posted a video on my youtube channel that explains my situation.

To access it, copy this /watch?v=qSraxmLLe7o& and paste it after youtube . com


	6. Grounded

Ch 6

-Grounded-

(Warning, this chapter contains some slightly more intense expletives then previous chapters, in order to characterize dark antagonistic characters, the content is rather light but still read cautiously)

Phoebe and Harold loomed at the window. It was early in the morning and the red orange flare of the sun was just starting to peek over the trees. The two had their faces huddled around the largest window in Gerald and Phoebe's bedroom. Outside, they had their eyes settled on the single dark figure Phoebe had noticed the night before. However, at this moment, the dark figure appeared to have company. Four other figures surrounded him all in tattered clothing and swaying left and right. Harold looked at Phoebe.

"How the hell do you think they found us?" He asked.

"Beats me. I figured we had enough slop getting pumped out there to keep them away." She responded.

"I see you guys noticed the walkers too." Said a voice behind them. Phoebe and Harold turned around to see Nadine in the doorway, still in pajamas and both hands hanging on the door frame.

"What's going on Nadine?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, slop not getting pumped out enough?" Harold added.

"I was just about get Mr. Hyunh up and we were gonna take a look at it. How many are out there?" Nadine asked.

Phoebe looked back out the window, "Four, maybe five. They're too far away to tell." She said.

"Arnold and Gerald were supposed to get more ingredients for the slop but I don't know where they are."

"They're out there." Phoebe said almost instantly, her hands clenched, "Just taking their sweet time." She said again, shakiness in her voice. Harold lifted an arm and set his hand on her shoulder, Phoebe grabbed it in comfort.

Harold looked at Nadine, "We'll give them till noon and then we're going out to look for them, Get Eugene and Stinky up." He ordered.

"I'll get them. I hate looking out this window anyways." Phoebe said. All three of them left the room. Nadine walked upstairs and turned toward her room. Instead of going in, she turned toward Hyunh's room, inside she could hear heavy moaning and breathing. Slowly she opened the door and saw Mr. Hyunh curled up on his bed. His forehead was covered in sweat and saliva drooled from his tongue to his pillow. The moans he made echoed in Nadine's head. Familiar to her, she quickly reminisced about the helicopter that carried her parents. While she waited for another to pick her up, she watched as it burst in flames and went down, crashing into the side of a building.

Nadine took baby steps toward Hyunh as he violently shook in his dreams. She could hear him saying "Mai" repeatedly. She knew Mai was his daughter, he was dreaming about her. She took a couple more steps till she was in arm length. She lifted her hand and carefully set it on Hyunh's shoulder. Hyunh stirred with a violent jolt and his eyes spread open. He stared straight into Nadine's eyes with fear and then realized he was awake.

"Nadine?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr Hyunh, it's me. Bad dreams again?" Nadine asked.

"Yes Nadine, yes. Bad dreams. I miss Mai very badly." Hyunh responded.

"I know, I'm sure she's fine. Didn't you say she was in D.C. for school?" Hyunh sat up straight.

"Yes, she was supposed to come home after school was out. But then people starting attacking each other in this big mess. I never heard from her after that."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hyunh." Nadine said.

Hyunh then lifted his head and looked into Nadine's eyes. He lifted his hand and set it on her shoulder, "Nadine, you are like Mai in so many ways."

Nadine started to choke, "Thank you, Mr. Hyunh."

"Nadine, please, call me Tai." As Nadine looked into Hyunh's eyes, she felt comfortable.

"Tai…" she started, a tear trickled down her cheek. "I miss my family!" And with that she burst into tears and leapt into Tai's arms. Tai embraced her back, stroking her back like she would when Mai was much younger. Nadine's tears soaked into Tai's shirt as she cried. She had found a father in Tai Hyunh.

.

(FTi Station Kappa Hangar 7)

.

"I'm telling you Miles. She'll fly like a bird after my team's done with her." Jamie said to Miles as the two stared at a silver plated rusty plane. Miles remembered this old junker, it belonged to his old friend Eduardo. It had never looked so nostalgic to him: the silver plating, the red stripe that wrapped around its body. Strange to find it in the hands of Future Tech, Miles thought.

Under the plane, near its gears, two army outfitted boys twisted on the wheels with wrenches in their hands. Miles put his good arm on Jamie's shoulder, "Thank you Jamie." Just then, the exit door swung inward and Victor entered the hangar. He noticed Miles and raised his arms in excitement.

"Miles! How's it coming in here?" Victor said.

"Doing fine Victor. Corporation types aren't allowed here unfortunately."

"Cute, may I remind you what's at stake here? Remember who I have sitting in a cell adjacent to a locked up infected human being?" Victor said as he casually strolled toward Miles.

Instantly, Miles was reminded of his wife. He remembered Victor telling him earlier that day, "Get the plane working and you'll see Stella again." The words echoed in Miles' head as Victor walked up beside him, "She's looking good Miles. You picked a good team to work on her."

"Yeah, sure." Miles responded with a sigh.

"Do you know Lieutenant Johannson?" Victor asked. Miles looked at him in stunned shock, "The Lieutenant. I see you around him quite often, almost like you're old friends."

Miles thought quickly, as to not blow his cover, "Well he's got better hospitality matters than certain other individuals in this shit hole." Miles responded.

"Oh Miles, don't say that. Remember we let you out of your cell to supervise the trip preparation." Victor said.

Miles clenched his fists, ready to slam them into Victor's face. Instead, Victor got in close, "I've got my infected subject ready to let loose on her if you don't do as I say." Victor whispered violently into Miles' ear. Miles looked at him in disgust.

"You go to hell." He murmured.

"Well that's exactly where we're going right?" Victor replied with a callous grin and a pat on Miles' shoulder.

Miles watched as Victor walked away back toward the hangar exit. When he was out of ear shot, Miles looked back to see Jamie looking back at him. Miles slowly morphed his lips into a smile, Jamie did the same and gave Miles a small nod.

.

(Back at the House)

.

A knock on the door disturbed Nadine's and Tai's embrace. The knock reverberated through the living room, drawing the attention of Eugene and Stinky who were in the living room. Both stood up and walked over to the front door. Stinky stood by as Eugene gripped the doorknob and twisted it Eugene pulled the door back a couple inches until it was thrusted open and slammed him in the face.

It launched him backward but Stinky caught him before he hit the floor. Just then, the front door swung open completely and standing in the frame was Arnold, hands behind his back and a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Ending next and have a shorter height was sitting up in the inner over his mouth and clutching a shotgun in his free hand.

"We made it." Sid said joyously. He shoved Arnold into the house and following after him. Then came a parade of Sid's thugs as Brig came in dragging Gerald and Charlie while CHET Fdragged Helga, a sack over her head.

"Bring them all in here, the ginger and country boy too." Sid ordered. By then, Sid's gang and their hostages were all in the living room. Drawn in by the raucous downstairs, Tai and Nadine treaded slowly down the stairs to see the hostages and Sid towering over them. He turned around and saw the two, instantly aiming his shotgun at them.

"Oh good, more company. Please come on down guys, don't be shy." Sid said. Carefully, Tai and Nadine walked down, Tai holding Nadine's shoulder tightly. Brig saw Phoebe and Harold in the kitchen and caught them before they could hide, thrusting them into the living room as well.

Once they sat down on the couch, Sid walked over everyone and untied his bandana, tossing it aside.

"Sid?!" Eugene cried in surprise.

"Eugene! In the flesh!" Sid chuckled, "Glad to see you're alive and still as gingery as ever!" He said, "And Stinky! Man you haven't grown since 6th grade."

"Why are you here Sid?" Phoebe asked.

"Well Arnold here invited me to your humble abode for a scavenger hunt. How could I say no to that football headed face?" Sid said, gesturing to the bound Arnold slumped on the floor against the wall.

"Fuck that Sid, What do you want?" Harold chimed in.

"I see that yuppie fun bag girlfriend hasn't destroyed your backbone eh Harold?" Sid snickered.

"Fuck you Sid, at least I'm not threatening my friends at gun point."

Sid just shrugged, "Look, if you guys work with us, we'll be out of your hair in minutes. We're gonna take what we want but we'll leave you with something to work with for a couple days' time. You guys can head on west in that humvee of yours and we'll head north. Everybody gets a merry Christmas."

"That's flat out robbery, Sid. We won't last two days if you take even a tea spoon of what we've got left." Stinky said.

"Grow up Stinky, you can live on tree bark can't you?" Sid replied. Stinky clenched his fists.

"Okay Brig and I are gonna sift through the house. Chet is gonna keep an eye on all of you. Let's go Brig." With that, Brig and Sid disappeared into the house while Chet stood guard over everybody else. In particular, he eyeballed Arnold, still gagged, waiting for his revenge.

.

(FTi Station Kappa East Wing)

.

A new guard had been posted. Phil slumped in his barely stable cot after breaking off the leg from his earlier stunt. He pinched the cell keys in his hand, pondering his next move.

"Hey Gramps." Bob called.

"What is it Bob?" Phil asked.

"When are we gonna get outta here?" Bob asked.

"In due time Bob. We had to obtain the means to get out first, remember?" Phil said as he jingled the keys in his hand.

"Well make it snappy old man. I'm not gonna rot in this prison while my little girls are out there with those flesh addicts."

"You'll be sipping a strawberry shake with Helga in no time." Phil said.

"That'd be nice save for the fact Helga is allergic. You'd remember that if you took time to remember her god damn name and spent time with her!"

"Excuse me Boberoni, these old bones ain't what they used to be. Pardon me when I ever mistook your daughter for a man with that one eyebrow of hers!"

"Hey you're senile, what can you do?" Bob said sarcastically.

"Better watch it Bob." Phil growled, "This mind may be aging, but these muscles, as you could see, are still full of life."

"Guys stop it." Suzie hollered, "Knock it off. You guys are family, remember? We all are, Even in the darkest of situations we can't lose our heads." She said again.

"Eh she's right Suzie. Calm your liver spots gramps." Bob snickered.

Just then, a metal grinding sound echoed the hall, jumping the three to their feet. They looked to the door as it slid open. First in came two guards, then a man in a white lab coat. But it wasn't Victor. It was a much shorter man, slim body and lanky arms. He walked past the guards and stood in the middle of the hall. As he turned back toward the exit, he observed each individual in their cell. Once he finished his 180, he said,

"Bring all of them." He said, "Boss' orders."

"Like shit you are." Bob hollered. The scientist walked up to the guards.

"You know how to deal with him." He said. Just then the guards whipped out their nightsticks and approached Bob's cell.

"You boys wanna dance again? Guess you don't wanna have children after all." Bob growled. While the guards struggled with him, the scientist politely walked over to Suzie's cell and walked her out. As he did this, Phil quietly took the cell keys out of his overalls and jammed them between the cell wall and the cot, successfully hiding them from plain view.

Once Suzie was out, the scientist walked over to Phil's cell and opened the door, "Alright old timer. On your feet." Phil walked out and followed the scientist, walking next to Suzie. Behind them came the two guards, dragging an unconscious Bob between their arms.

.

(Back at the house)

.

Sid and his gang had finished with the basement, grabbing the remnants of the group's slop ingredients and the twenty gallons of water stored away in the broken fridge. All of it was taken and stored away in Sid's truck as well as Stinky's. The one they planned to take.

Arnold looked over to Eugene who was next to him on the couch. Eugene saw his eyes and looked at him. Arnold proceeded to nudge his eyes toward his hands which were still tied. As Eugene got up to undo Arnold's bindings, Chet cocked his rifle.

"Watch it ginger, another step and you're dead." He said.

"Come on man. You've already got a gun in our faces, the least you can give us is some leg room." He said.

"Slowly." Chet said. Eugene proceeded to rip the tape from Arnold's back side, and the piece that was on his mouth.

Arnold proceeded to stand up, "Now how about the girl?" He asked.

"Blow me." Chet replied.

"How about no. Come on, at least take the fucking bag off her head." Arnold then said.

"Okay," Chet said, "You can take off the sack after you take my gun barrel up your ass. Sound good?"

Angrily, Gerald stood up and walked over to Chet who cautiously turned his gun in Gerald's directions. "Take the sack off her head, now…" Gerald ordered.

"Sit back down kid, don't do anything stupid." Chet said.

Gerald clenched his fist, "I'm gonna tell you one last time."

Chet, knowing a random death would not sit well with the general population, looked right into Gerald's face, "Any sudden movements and you're dead."

Gerald looked back at Arnold, "Go ahead brother." Arnold then got up and walked over to Helga and knelt down by her, "Don't know why you'd want to free that annoying bitch." Chet mumbled.

Arnold heard him and walked towards him, "What'd you just say? What the fuck did you just say?" Without thinking twice, he shoved Gerald out of the way and threw a punch at Chet, who was much faster and quickly retaliated with a dodge and a hit to the stomach with the butt of his rifle. Arnold fell to the ground, grunting in pain.

"Knew it wasn't a good idea to free you, pussy." Chet murmured. Sid heard the commotion and trampled down the stairs.

"Hey, what's going on down here?" Sid asked.

"This asshole tried to jump me." Chet replied.

"Stay away from him. I'll handle this." Sid said as he walked over to Arnold on the ground.

"Arnold, we had a deal remember? If the boys hear I think you're going back on it, then it won't be a good time for anybody in this room, understand?" Sid asked.

"Fuck you Sid." Gerald said, standing off to the side. Sid looked at him and nodded, "I'm trying to keep you guys alive. If you wanna get out of here with Helga in one piece, shut the fuck up and let us work."

"Going soft Sid? Why not kill them all right here right now?" Chet asked.

"Shut up Chet. Get this guy back on his feet and on the couch. Brig and I are gonna look upstairs." Sid ordered. Chet sighed in frustration, a hint of doubt in his breathing.

Just then, Brig came down the steps quickly, "Guys, come check this out!" Sid and Chet looked at the stairs and quickly raced up the steps. Sid looked back.

"Don't go nowhere ladies and gentlemen." With that, Sid disappeared to the second floor. Sid and Chet entered into Nadine's room where Brig stood victoriously over a small cooler.

"What'd you find Brig?" Chet asked. With that, Brig lifted the cooler lid with his foot to reveal a canvas of small round red objects, it was an apple stash. Nadine heard the commotion and realized what it was they found.

"Arnold" She whispered loudly.

"What?" Arnold whispered back as Gerald helped him back to his feet.

"They found the apples I kept under my bed."

"Let them drool over them, in the mean time we're getting out of here." Get Gerald some cold water and untie Charlie." With that everybody stood up, Phoebe ran to Gerald's arms, the two wrapped each other in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much." Phoebe mumbled as she smeared her face into Gerald's shirt. Meanwhile, Arnold walked over to Helga who was still slumped against the wall and the sack still over her head.

"Helga?" Arnold started, "It's Arnold." He knelt down and grabbed the sack, slowly lifting it off her head. Instantly, Helga turned her head sideways. Arnold leaned in closer and set his hand on her cheek, slowly pulling her face back towards him.

"Look," Arnold started as he looked into her eyes, the sweat on her forehead being soaked into her black ski cap, "I want to assure you, I tried to look for you after we left Hillwood. Gerald told me you went silent after looking for supplies. I can't tell you how afraid I was, thinking what could've happened to you…"

Helga started to mumble through the tape that covered her mouth. Arnold very subtely and quickly ripped it from her mouth. Helga grunted in pain a few times and looked back at Arnold.

"It's not that you dumb football head…" She started, "I saw how you were treating Charlie. I never could figure it out till I realized I had to break him out."

"You.. you saw us?" Arnold asked.

"I staked out your house from across the street for two days. I wanted to be sure it was just you guys and not more creeping bandits like I had to put up with. When I saw Charlie locked up in that room I knew I had to do something."

"But Helga," Stinky whispered loudly, "Charlie was locked up with probable cause. He was bitten."

"What?" Helga asked, surprised.

"Yeah, on the leg. He didn't change right away and he hasn't yet. We had to put him away to know for sure." Gerald said.

Helga looked at Gerald then back at Stinky, and then back to Arnold, "They're right Helga. We never meant to harm him."

"It's okay Helga, they never hurt me. Even I was scared." Charlie knelt over and chimed in.

Helga continued to stare into Arnold's eyes as he started to smile.

Her lip started to quiver, it became a bit crooked and almost instantly she leapt into Arnold's arms, and broke out sobbing. Arnold stroked her back and could hear her say, "I'm so sorry."

Their touching moment was interrupted by a loud "Fuck you!" from upstairs. Arnold broke his and Helga's embrace.

"You guys wait here." Arnold said as he walked up the stairs.

"Arnold are you crazy?!" Harold murmured.

"Sid's not a bad guy. He'd never go this far. I'm gonna try to talk him down." Arnold replied as he continued to head upstairs. From behind the wall, he could see a half of Brig's body in a stout posture. As he got closer, he saw more of Brig's body, his hands raised a bit. When he saw the entirety of the room, he saw Sid and Chet aiming their guns at each other and Sid had one hand raised.

"Fuck you Sid, you're skimping us with this fucking deal." Chet hollered.

"Just cuz I want the apples in my truck?" Sid replied.

"You've been going stingy on us for a long time, you get the luxury and we get the shit." Brig said. Sid saw Arnold out of the corner of his eye.

"Arnold go back downstairs and stay with the others. Just having a little argument with my buds here."

"Buds? You're gonna fuck us over and at the same time call us buds?" Chet said, "You know what? I'm tired of your shit."

" You promised us a luxurious life and you tell these fuckers you're gonna leave them supplies for two days? That's all they have dumbass!" Brig added.

"Look, I'll get you food and water I promise. They had those twenty gallons remember? We've got the jackpot! All we gotta do is take their cars and go north."

"Bullshit. That's all you've given us is bullshit. We're taking these apples, and we're taking the cars. You can stay here and rot with these fuckwits…" Chet said. Sid kept his pistol aimed toward Chet. "What if we just killed you? How's that? What if we tied you down and sliced you open. Maybe you'll how full of shit you are!" Chet said.

"Like hell you are!" Sid snapped.

"Like hell you ain't!" Brig replied, with that he lunged at Sid who tried to turn but before he got a shot off, Brig had him thrown on Nadine's bed. They struggled as Chet approached them. Brig reached for Sid's gun, still gripped in Sid's hand. Sid was underestimated by the two. As Chet towered over them.

"Hold him down Brig, I'll get my knives." But then out of nowhere, Sid got the upper hand, the gun still in his hand. He twisted his arm, aiming the gun at Chet and fired three shots.

Chet launched backwards. Brig was so stunned, Sid was able to pelt him with the butt of the gun and regained his freedom. Chet laid down, breathing heavily, clutching his chest where the bullets pierced him. Sid aimed the gun at Brig who was on the ground.

"Sid…don't." Arnold mumbled, laying against the wall, covering himself from what had just happened, "Remember who you are."

Sid just stood there, his eyes wide open in fright. Brig felt just as scared. Sid's hand holding the pistol shook violently, "Sid," Arnold said, "Please."

With that, Sid slowly lowered the pistol. Brig jumped up and sped out of the room, topping down the stairs and burst out the front door, running up to Sid's truck for which he had the key. As Brig sped off in the truck, Arnold approached Sid up in the bedroom. He held out his arm.

"Sid, give me the gun." Arnold said. Sid just stood there motionless, realizing that he had just killed a human being….for the first time, "Sid.." Arnold whispered.

Sid loosened his grip on the gun and Arnold slowly pulled it away from his hand. Once he got full control, he popped out the clip and emptied the bullet from the chamber. As Arnold put the pistol in his pocket, Gerald came running up the stairs.

"What happened?" He asked. Arnold motioned to Chet's motionless corpse.

"What do you think?"

"Jeez," Gerald exclaimed, "Sid you okay?" Sid gave no response. He just stood there lifeless.

"Gerald, get Chet's body out of here and go get the stuff out of Sid and Stinky's truck." Arnold said.

"Brig took off in Sid's truck." Gerald responded.

"Just grab everything that they took. We'll go after Brig later. Sid…take a deep breath. You killed someone, but you had right to. Know that." As Arnold spoke, Gerald grabbed Chet by his limp arms and dragged the body all the way out of the room, leaving a small trail of blood behind.

Sid slowly lowered his arm and slumped onto Nadine's bed. He put his hands on his forehead and took a deep breath, letting it out in sobs. As he cried, Arnold and Gerald stood over him. They looked at each other and left Sid alone.

"He'll be alright." Arnold said as he closed the door.

"What makes you think he's not gonna kick the window out in Charlie's cell and book it?" Gerald asked cautiously.

"It's Sid Gerald. He'll be back to normal I know it." Arnold said, he looked down at Chet's body, "Let's get this thing out of here."

As the two lifted the corpse to toss it outside, Gerald said, "With Helga and Sid back…sheesh, gang's all back together again…what a day."

.

(Fti Station Kappa, West Wing)

.

Victor walked down the dimly lit hallway till he came to a door. He scanned his thumb on the wall scanner and entered. Inside, the scientist that had taken the three prisoners out of their cells was sitting at a computer. On the opposite wall was a large plate glass window, on the other side were Susan, Bob, and Phil lined up in chairs, handcuffed and looking around. Next to them was a fourth party, she had brown hair that drooped over her face. Phil was looking at her the whole time, trying to comfort her from his locked up position. Victor read his lips and could read him saying,

"Stella…Stella it's gonna be okay."

"How are our subjects?" Victor asked.

"Impatient, serum still hasn't been delivered yet." The scientist said.

"And our subject?" Victor asked. He and the scientist looked to the right where on the other side of a large set of bars, an infected being waltzed around, a chain tying his neck to a loop in the wall.

"He's hungry. We're gonna attempt extraction one more time before the year is out." Victor observed all his test subjects.

"I want testing and results done immediately. We leave for San Lorenzo in four months." He said.

The scientist replied, "Yes sir."

.

.

.

To be continued.


	7. Brought Together

Chapter 7

Brought Together

It was the day after Sid's bandits attacked the house. Gerald had gotten rid of Chet's body by driving it out of the subdivision. While driving, he noticed the horde Phoebe was watching from their bedroom window. It had surprisingly grown in size. Gerald realized it was only a matter of time before they'd get close to their house and start catching their scent. Gerald had to maneuver quickly through the street which the horde had spilt onto. The runners could barely keep up with Gerald's truck and thankfully Gerald got away scott-free.

After dumping Chet's body in an abandoned parking lot, Gerald prepared to hop back in Stinky's truck to drive back when a faint red light caught his attention. He looked towards it and saw a billowing cloud of smoke climbing into the pale sky. He looked toward the source where he saw a tree, crushed and distorted by Sid's truck which was smashed into the side, it's brake lights still glowing. The morning darkness made it difficult to see inside and Gerald decided to examine it closer.

He drew his pistol and aimed it at the truck, walking around to the side of the driver's seat. Inside, Gerald could see a large mass slumped against the steering wheel. Gerald cautiously reached for the handle and gripped it tightly. He gave it a good pull and thrusted the door open. A lifeless Brig came spilling out of the driver's seat and fell on the ground. He had a stunned look on his face and his forehead was crushed inward. Gerald stepped back in shock and shook his head in disgust.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled.

Just then, a scream caught his ear, "Someone help!" cried a feminine voice, Gerald looked toward the hill that was adjacent to the truck. He walked over to the top and looked down.

The voice grew louder, "Please!" It sounded foreign. Gerald could see a car, sitting at the bottom of the hill, turned over and its wheels still turning. The voice uttered once more, "Somebody, please! Anybody!" Gerald could hear the voice coming from the car. The driver's seat was empty but Gerald could hear the person struggling on the passenger side. He quickly slid down the hill to go to the person's aid. When he got to the car, he saw the person, a young girl with black hair and a torn red blouse. Gerald grabbed her by the shoulders and prepared to pull.

"Okay hun, I gotcha." Gerald said.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" the voice said.

"No problem miss, you get swiped or something?" Gerald asked.

As Gerald got the injured girl to her feet she said, "Some panicked idiot didn't have his lights on, knocked me off the hill and next thing I know I'm pinned to my seat. Is he dead?" Gerald looked up at Sid's truck at the top of the hill.

"Yeah he's dead alright." Gerald said. The girl was surprisingly taller than him. He looked into her face, blood running down the side of her face.

"Name's Gerald." He said.

"Mai, Mai Hyunh." The girl responded.

.

(FTi Station Kappa, West Wing)

.

Phil and the others were back in their cell after the latest batch of experiments. Bob was still unconscious, Suzie was curled on her cot, and Phil sat, squeezing his cot tightly, Suzie whispered to him, "Phil, you okay?"

No response, "Phil!" She whispered loudly.

Phil continued to rock back and forth, "They keep my daughter-in-law locked up next to that thing, day…and night." Phil uttered, "What kind of supreme being lets such monstrosity into the human mind?"

"It's gonna be okay Phil. She looked fine to me." Suzie said.

"Fine?!" Phil roared, "She's locked in a cell like us, sure, but there's a god damn zombie right next to her!"

Just then the door swung open, and Victor's voice said as he walked in, "The politically correct term is infected."

"Who the hell are you?" Phil asked.

"Victor Richtofen. Pleased to finally meet the father of one of my brightest." Victor said as he reached his hand out for a handshake from Phil. Phil refused sticking his hand through the bars and kept them crossed on his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Suzie asked.

"Well I've had you guys in here for quite some time so I'd figured I'd get you all acquainted on the situation."

"Where's my son?" Phil interrupted.

"In due time Mr. Shortman, rest assured your family is secure here at my station.

"You ain't a hospital, you're just a greedy superpower who wants to make a buck from millions of people dying."

"Not quite millions. So far we've got reports of infection in the entire East coast and maybe a few states in the Midwest." Victor said very condescended.

"Oh gee, I apologize for being so inaccurate. Tell me, what the hell are you doing with my daughter-in-law locked up next to one of your 'infected' pets?" Phil asked.

"That's classified Mr. Shortman, as bad as I want to tell you, I can say it's a test of mental integrity for future experiments." Victor replied.

"Experiments?! There are dead people rising from the grave out there you moron! You don't need variables to determine that!" Phil angrily hollered.

"Phil," Victor replied, speaking calmly, "This is on a much larger scale than you and even I can fathom. In due time, you'll understand what we're doing. I want to assure you we mean you no harm. The cells are just a precaution because we knew you wouldn't cooperate. I promise when I find some vacancy, I'll have all of you transferred to a nicer place. All I ask for is your cooperation and patience." Victor said as he looked at Phil again, raising his hand for a handshake, "We're the good guys here Phil."

Phil, still unconvinced, reluctantly stretched his hand out through the bar and grabbed Victor's, shaking it up and down a few times.

Out of nowhere, Victor brought out a small syringe with his other hand and poked Phil's wrist with it. Phil attempted to pull his hand back but Victor's young muscles were too much for him. Phil finally obtained freedom of his hand but it was too late. He started to stagger, gasping for breath as he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Victor turned around and looked at Suzie.

"He's going to wake up with no memory of the last two days. If you're feeling wise you won't bring him 'up to speed' when he wakes up. Understood?"

Suzie just nodded slightly, stiff in her place. Victor then turned and left the room, leaving Suzie nervously pinching the skin on her hand. Meanwhile, Victor walked down to the lab where Stella and their subject were. The lead scientist sat in his chair, writing on a notepad.

"Steiner, send a four man squad east. Think it's time we find our subjects and bring them in." Victor ordered.

"Yes sir, who do you want?" Steiner asked.

"How about the 53rd, Torvald, Gammel, Turner and Granger. Drop them in western Pennsylvania. If our subjects have gotten out of Hillwood, they'll be somewhere around there."

"Yes sir." Steiner responded.

.

(At the house)

.

The entire group circled the dinner table, each enjoying their slim ration for breakfast. However, Helga sat in the living room, dazed on the couch. Nadine and Tai were upstairs looking at photos of Mai and talking.

Just then, the front door swung open, "I need some help here now!" Gerald hollered, carrying Mai, more bloodied than when he found her. Gerald approached the couch and Helga quickly hopped up. Gerald's legs started to shake but was able to gently set Mai on the couch. Mai grunted in pain, clutching her leg which was bleeding profusely from the thigh. The people at the dinner table came piling into the room, Eugene, Stinky, Harold, Phoebe, and Arnold came circling around Mai on the couch.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Found Sid's truck, Brig knocked her down a hill and got himself killed."

"Where's Mr. Hyunh?" Arnold asked.

"Upstairs." Eugene answered. As Arnold started to go upstairs to get him, Gerald stopped him.

"Arnold wait." He said.

"Gerald, Mr. Hyunh's been separated from his daughter ever since this happened. He deserves to see her."

"You want Mr. Hyunh to see his daughter like this? Remember how you reacted when you first saw Helga?" Gerald responded, Arnold fell silent. Meanwhile, Sid stood by and drooped his head, realizing what he was responsible for.

Arnold turned and glanced at Helga who saw him but quickly turned her head the other way. He receded down the stairs. "Let's just stay quiet and see if we can clean her up, she's got a cut in her thigh and maybe something wrong with her head. Phoebe get a couple of towels from that linen closet in our room, and Eugene get some alcohol pads and ibuprofen for these cuts." Gerald ordered. With that, Phoebe and Eugene went off to get it.

Arnold looked back over to where Helga was standing but saw she wasn't there. He went into the kitchen but no sign of her there either. Just then he looked out the window where he saw Helga's black ski cap resting on the deck banister and could barely see her slumped on the deck floor. He carefully opened the door and walked over to her. Arnold took a whiff of the cool air and noticed the smell of slop was absent. Arnold walked over and sat down next to her.

"You know, the only way to stay protected is to stay indoors at all times." Arnold said sarcastically, with a smirk.

"Funny, football head." Helga responded, not amused. Arnold fell silent.

"What's up with you? Why are you so quiet?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold," Helga sighed, "Don't start this. Don't talk like you don't know what I've been through."

"Maybe I have no idea but at least I'm curious and maybe I can help." Arnold said, "Why did you stake us out? Why not just pop in and say hello?"

"Because I thought you all had changed. You have mindless zombies to outrun and all you can think about is locking your friends up. What is that?!" Helga started to get frantic.

"Helga it wasn't my call…" Arnold said.

"Stop it Arnold! I went through hell and back to rescue that kid from you. To find out that, and all I went through after was for nothing.." Helga started to sob, "They beat us down when they caught us. Sid didn't even pretend to not recognize me…He didn't care. Didn't even do anything when Brig and Chet jumped me and took me back behind the…" With that, Helga choked, and let her head drop into her arms. Her whole body began to shake. Arnold scooted closer, feeling her warmth against his skin. She began to cry harder, Arnold drew her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Helga. Sorry I wasn't there. I didn't know you went through so much."

Helga just continued to cry into his shirt, her tears getting soaked up by the fabric. Just then, Arnold could hear her mumble, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Helga." Arnold responded, Helga squeezed Arnold's shirt tighter.

Suddenly, their moment was cut short when they heard a low growl. They both perked up their heads and looked out, they could barely see anything except for the large horde a mile away from their house. The sound was too close to be from them. Arnold looked over the side of the banister where he saw an infected man in a blue denim jacket, swaying back and forth right underneath them. Arnold quickly ducked, breathing heavily.

"What? What is it?" Helga asked.

"One of them.." Arnold whispered. Helga prepared to scream, but Arnold quickly clapped his hand over her mouth and shushed her, "they don't know we're here, let's keep it that way, alright?" He asked, frantically. Helga nodded quickly.

"Be very still," Arnold said as he pulled his hand away from her mouth, "No sudden movements, and let's get back inside."He said. Quietly, Arnold and Helga crawled back into the house. Helga's shoulder brushed against the door and made it creak a little bit. They could hear the infected man audibly growled but saw no sign of him coming up the stairs. Quickly they shut the door and locked it. Arnold stood up and walked into the commotion of the living room.

"Guys, quiet!" He whispered loudly. The room started to fall silent and everybody looked at Arnold. Mai continued to breath and grunt heavily, her thigh was still bleeding profusely. The blood on her head had been cleaned off. Arnold quickly dashed over to her.

"Mai, I know your thigh hurts, but you need to take the pain or the infected will find us." Mai continued to groan.

"Arnold what's going on?" Eugene asked.

"There's an infected guy right under our deck." Arnold answered. Just then there were several gasps from the group.

"How the hell did they find us?" Harold asked.

"I don't know, but we need to stay quiet."

"Mai?" said a voice from the stairs. Arnold looked over and saw Tai and Nadine standing on the stairs. Instantly he came dashing down the stairs to Mai while hollering her name once more. Everyone tried to silence him as he shouted in tears at Mai, speaking his native language.

"Mr. Hyunh, quiet!" Arnold said. Tai continued to shout as everyone tried to silence him, then all of a sudden, a slam came from the back door. Arnold scooted over to the wall and peaked around the corner. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the infected man wearing a denim jacket standing at the doorway, his eyes a pale green and skin pale and gritty. Arnold snapped back behind the wall and gave everyone the shush signal.

"He's right there!" Arnold whispered. Everyone fell silent, Tai moaned Mai's name in tears, clutching her hand tightly. Nadine stood by and rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

Gerald walked up to Arnold, "Well, what now survivalist?"

"I don't know Gerald." Arnold said as he looked around the corner at the infected man, still standing there, rubbing his hands up and down the door, "I really don't know."

Outside, the horde they have been watching slowly started to creep closer to their house. They knew that if a horde that size found their sanctuary. They'd be done…

.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
